Blood Draped
by Yuki no Tenchi
Summary: Germany is suffering his memories of WW2 and Italy must comfort him and bring him back to reality. YAOI. Don't like don't read. Bloody but sweet! ;D
1. Battlefield

_**Hey everyone! This is my first ever Hetalia one-shot ever! **_

_**I fell in love with Hetalia just 2 months ago, I mainly love the Doistu x Italia, England x America, France x Canda, and of course Korea x China pairings!**_

_**I now own Season 1 & 2 and the movie (on DVD) of Hetalia! I'm excited to write this. **_

_**This goes to my friend Samantha (our Italy), since she's the biggest Hetalia geek of us all. LOVE SAM! :) Enjoy. **_

Prologe

Corpse's covered the battlefield as blood drained and pooled around their rotting flesh. The bodies were those of soldiers, and of innocent women and children. All were mainly Jewish and were killed by Hitler's rule. The gun with which the blonde held dropped to his feet, painting his pants in the crimson liquid. His eye's were those of a deadman, sad and distant. His beautiful pale skin was tainted with blood. His hair was washed in dark red. He wore the blood of his victims as his head hung in shame. He plucked a piece of shattered glass off the ground and looked at the reflection of a broken man. He soon began to shiver and sob at the monster he had become. He fell to his knees and covered his face with his murderous hands, turning his tears to streaks of crimson. _How did it turn out like this? _he thought through sobs. _What happened out there? Why did I do this? Why? _

Sadly, his questions were never answered. He heard a voice that was so familiar to him. The voice was high-pitched and annoying, but it was somewhat a frantic scream. Germany soon realized that it was Italia calling him from the beyond.


	2. Italia?

Chapter 1

"...stu...Doistu!"

Germany awoke from his daze, eyes still blurred and wet, to see a red headed italian boy lying over him. The boy rubbed his hands against Germany's cold, pale cheeks, and wiped under his beautiful ice-cold eyes.

"Italy?" the blonde asked, but soon answered in his head,_ Of course it's Italia, what other italian owns a key to this house. __**Blodmann***_

"Ve~Si?" Italy replied with a faint smile.

Germany paused, "Never mind, nothing."

Italy laid his head against the blonde nations cheeks, their foreheads touching. Germany blushed slightly.

"You don't seem to have a fever," the boy claimed.

"I'm fine," the blonde stated slightly crude.

Italy rolled off of Germany and sat on the edge of the bed. Germany then laid his arm across his eyes and closed them for a moment. He sniffled, trying his best to be rid of his sobs. The iltalian rubbed his palm gently against the mans thigh. "Doistu," he began sounding as though he were on the verge of crying.

Germany sat up and looked at Italy, seeing worry in the boys gaze.

"Doistu," he began again but was stopped as the german nuzzled into his neck.

"I'm alright, _**zusage***_," he whispered softly, causing Italy to moan do to the tickling of Germany's mouth on skin.

Italy was somewhat upset that the man wouldn't share his nightmare, but he only looked down and kissed Germany's right eye where tears had begun to well once again. Italy smiled and sang in a cheery tune, "Alright, I'll go make supper!" He jumped up and ran to the door like a child ready to see what Santa (Finland) had left him.

"Let me guess, pasta again?" Germany asked.

"Ve~PASTA~," Italy screamed, running down the hall.

The blonde haired, blue-eyed man was now left to fend for himself in the dark bedroom painted in faint moonlight.

_***German translation= Blodmann means dumbass/ zusage means promise***_


	3. Blood is Thicker

Chapter 2

A gasp escaped from Germany's lips as he gently lay his body in the tub of warm water. He leaned his head back and starred at the ceiling, watching steam grasp the cold air. He tried to relax and breath normally, but his musles stayed tense, his breath irregular. The nightmare he witnessed moments before was replaying like a tragic melody in his head. He closed his eyes.

Bloody soldiers, Jewish women and children, partners and companions; it didn't matter. Most were jabbed deeply with bullets. Some were blow to bits by tanks. Few were butchered and gutted alive. They all lay silent, starring at Germany with gouged, bloody sockets.

Then the broken glass was in his hand. He looked and saw his haunting reflection.

The blondes eyes flew open as he jerked up violently. He shook out of fear of the memory, as it slowly devoured him, body and soul. "_**Bei Gott***_," he spoke to himself. He pulled his knees up to his chest, trying to stay calm. _It's just a dream. It's just a dream!_

He openned his eyes cautiously, still too scared to move. He starred at the water with a scream caught in his throat. In his mind, he was once again covered in the blood of his victims! Shivers ran up his spine as he imagined those who were butchered and brutally tortured. The images ran through his head with one last agonizing flash. He pulled his hands up to cover his eyes and paused. His palm was covered in crimson. It ran down his arm and dripped off the edge of his fingertips. He remebered the beast in the reflection and couldn't take it anymore. He screamed out to the heavens.

The blood disappeared from his vision, but he couldn't stop shivering, screaming; he was torturing himself. He was in complete after-shock. The blonde curled himself into a ball and rocked slowly to try and calm down, but soon found himself sobbing quitetly.

The door squeaked and thin pale arms wrapped around Germany's chest, as the figure whispered, "Doistu, are you alright?"

"Italia?" the german spoke as he looked into the italians eyes. Italy smiled lightly as he asked, "Want to talk?"

_***German translation = Bei Gott means Oh, God***_


	4. Sweet Love

_**Chapter #3 is a** long because I was lazy and the main climax is within it. Hope u enjoy. Sorry it took so long, my computer was slow!**_

Chapter 3

"Italia," Germany sobbed quietly, clenching the white apron Italy wore. The red head leveled with Germany and held him with great force as though, if he were to let go, the german would be out of reach perminatly. He ran his fingers through the wet, golden strands as her hummed a soft tune in Germany's ear.

Germany relaxed and went limp against Italy, soaking his apron. "Want to talk about it," Italy asked, grabbing the blondes head to look in his eye's.

Germany paused, "Ja."

"Alright, well, let's get you out before you catch cold."

The small nation then wrapped one arm around the blondes waist, pulled the blondes arm over his shoulders, and tugged with all his might. Amazingly he lifted Germany onto his feet and over to the toliet, where he sat as Italy dried his hair. The red head always seemed to find his strength in the most awkward of situations.

Italy pulled the towel off of Germany's head and gently pressed his lips against the taller nation's. He laid his forehead against Germany's and said, "NOW you have a fever, or is that my effect on you?"

Germany blushed and Italy giggled. "Follow me," he said talking Germany's hand and guided him to the bedroom. He sat at the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to him. Germany walked toward the bed looking at the ground ashamed. He didn't wish for the red-head to see him like this.

He sat and Italy took his head and laid it on his lap. He wrapped his fingers in golden strands and hummed once more.

Usually when this happened, it was Italy who was being comforted by the german. And weirdly Italy was naked as Germany was now.

"Go ahead," the red-head began, "relax. Tell me your troubles."

Germany looked into Italy's golden, auburn colored eyes and felt hot water run down his cheek.

"Doistu?" Italy said running his hand against Germany's face.

"I can't," he began, "I can't tell you. You'll think I'm a monster. You're the only friend I have. I don't want to scare you away! I..."

His voice was caught in his throat as Italy pressed his mouth against Germany's. He felt shivers run down his back as the italian ran his tounge along his lower lip, begging for an entrance. Germany's breath hitched as he was being invaded and dominated by the smaller nation.

Italy broke off the kiss and whispered, "**Ti amo***, Doistu. There's nothing in this world that will make me hate you. Please...what's eating you?"

Slowly, as he regained his breath, the german found himself telling Italy of his gruesome dreams and the people he had killed during WW2. He looked up to see the boy cringe at the detail the german gave, but he continued. He spilled his fears to his...Boyfriend maybe?

After Germany finished, he turned his face away from the italian; the fingers in his hair frozen. _It's offical. He hates me. I knew this would happen! I knew but still... _ He sat up, ubrutly, and starred at the floor. Italy shifted slightly and leaned against the taller nation. He pecked the blondes cheek and fell on the bed.

"Come on, Doistu, lay down."

_How can he ask me to lay down with him?_ The german thought as he joined Italy. The italian grabbed and craddled Germany's head to his chest causing him to blush. Germany pushed away. "How can you still be around me? After all that I told you? How can you still like me?" he almost spoke on the edge of tears.

Italy grabbed him and pulled him close. "I'll prove it," he whispered licking Germany's bottom lip. The blonde openned his mouth slightly and was attacked by Italy's gentle but breathtaking tounge. He gasped as Italy investigated, tickling the roof of his mouth and tounge. He was being intangled by the tounge that danced in his mouth. Heavy breath travled through them as Italy devoured him, showing no mercy. He really was an amazing...Lover?

The red-head looked at Germany and whispered, "Ti amo, ti amoDoistu. I'll never leave you. You've suffered enough." He pulled him close and nuzzled into the blondes neck, kissing him lightly.

"Feliciano," Italy's eyes widened at the sound of his human name, "thank you. **Ich liebe dich***, too."

"You're welcome, Ludwig," the italian tested the forebidden name on his lips. He chanted it a few more times before Germany told him to stop.

"Watch it or I'll have to punish you!" he warned, leaving Italy to wonder what the punishment was that he spoke of. XD

Auburn eyes met ice blue as Italy spoke, "We'll get through this Ludwig, and I'll be there every step of the way."

"Thank you, Feliciano."

They shared one last passionate kiss before drifting to sleep. And for once Germany was peaceful. He clung to his love and closed his eyes, allowing slumber to claim him. He knew that Italy would be there if he ever needed him, forever and eterity. ;)

_***German Translation = Ich liebe dich means I love you***_

_***Italian Translation = Ti amo means I love you***_

_**Sorry that the ending sucked. Please don't hate me! :(**_

_**This was my first Hetalia FanFic so please review.**_

_**Thank u for reading. I LOVE U ALL! ;) **_

_**Korea out! :)**_


End file.
